DNA Productions
Background DNA Productions is an animation company founded in 1987 by Joh'n' A. 'D'avis and Keith Alcorn. One of the most successful projects was Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and its animated spin-off series on Nickelodeon. The production company closed down in 2012, after the release of The Ant Bully, which was a box office flop during its theatrical run. Many of its employees went to work for Reel FX Creative Studios, while others went to O Entertainment and founded its animation division, Omation. 1st Logo (1992-1994) Nickanme: "Three Men" Logo: We see three men on pictures, and the text ©1992 DNA Productions is seen on the white background. Variant: This logo is formatted in HD, introducing the logo itself in 1999. 2nd Logo (1994-2000) O Entertainment DNA Productions, Inc. Nicktoons Nickname: "The Purple Cat Scientist" Logo: On the black background, inside a red-orange circle, we see a purple creature with two tails looking like DNA and wearing a white lab coat with a purple bowtie on it, somewhat resembling a cat, with his back turned to us. In a circle around the circle containing the creature, we see the pink text "DNA PRODUCTIONS INC." in an odd, hard-to-describe font. He then turns his head to look at us, and jumps to face us while holding his arms out. The text shines. FX/SFX: The cat turning around and jumping, the text shining. Music/Sounds: A weird noise resembling high-pitched laughter, then a rising cartoony bubble sound. Availability: First seen on all videos of the obscure series Jingaroo. The logo was last seen on the 1998 Jimmy Neutron pilot "Runaway Rocketboy", which can be found on the Confusion Fusion DVD. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The weird noises might catch you off guard, and the cat isn't exactly friendly looking, especially if you're expecting the 2nd logo and wind up with this, but otherwise harmless. None to minimal if they are used to it. 3rd Logo (2000-2012) DNA Productions.PNG DNA Productions 2.PNG DNA Productions 3.PNG DNA Productions 4.PNG DNA Productions 5.PNG DNA Productions 6.PNG Hi I'm Paul Two Pauls Hola, Soy Pablo Paul What Now Paul's Line? Where's Paul-0 Nicknames: "Hi, I'm Paul!", "DNA Monkey", "Paul, the Three-Eyed Monkey", "That Weird Logo at the End of Jimmy Neutron", "Paul", "3 Eyed Monkey", "Jimmy Neutron Ending", "Monkey", "That Creepy Logo at the End of Jimmy Neutron" Logo: On a tropical background complete with a beach, and a sunset, we see the black, lowercase text "d n a productions" with "d n a" bigger and spaced and "productions" underneath, near the top of the screen, and 2 double helix coconut trees twisting behind a bush. A monkey jumps up from behind the trees with his back turned to us. Then, he turns around, revealing that he has a parietal eye, and waves at us, saying "Hi, I'm Paul!" Variants: There are six variants, they can be viewed on dnahelix.com: * Double Your Pleasure: Two Pauls appear and say "Hi, we're Paul!" * Bi-Lingual Paul: Paul is wearing a hat and a mustache, when he turns around, he speaks Spanish. His mustache falls off. * Backwards Masking Paul: The logo is played in reverse, making Paul sounding like he's saying "Oh, my eye!". * Paul Blooper #1: Paul forgets his lines, and says "So what do you want me to say now?" * Paul Blooper #2: Paul forgets his lines again, and says "Hi, I'm.....lines?" * Coffee Break Paul: Paul is missing. A man off-screen says softly, "Paul?". Trivia: The logo's mascot is named after Paul Claerhout, one of DNA's first three employees. FX/SFX: The spinning trees, and Paul jumping up and waving to us, all in gorgeous CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A happy tropical xylophone sounder (featured as a tool in Kid Pix, the finishing sound in ImgBurn and DVD Decryptor, and from the Sound Ideas Series 6000 sound effects library). Paul's voice is an innocent, high-pitched man's voice. Availability: Rare, appeared on all episodes of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The double Paul appears on The Junkman's Cometh. The coffee break Paul appears on Men at Work. The reverse Paul appears on Foul Bull/The Science Fair Affair. The Spanish Paul appears on The Mighty Wheezers/Billion Dollar Boy. The blooper 1 Paul appears on Attack of the Twonkies. The blooper 2 Paul is My Big Fat Spy Wedding. The variants are no longer aired on television which is plastered by the normal version. The logo can be still seen on VHS, DVD and Amazon Instant Video. Availability: Taken from the end of each episode of Jimmy Neutron, and Paul the Three Eyed Monkey's normal voice is taken from Crossing Jordan on NBC, etc. These variants are no longer on television, instead, this original version is available on television. Scare Factor:: * Normal: It can range from minimal to medium, due to Paul having 3 eyes which can scare some, but some people might find Paul cute. * Double Your Pleasure: Minimal to medium, due to both of the 2 Pauls having 3 eyes which can scare some, but some people might find both of them cute. * Bi-Lingual Paul: Low to medium. It might surprise you because of Paul having the mustache with him. Paul sill has 3 eyes. Some might also find it funny. * Backwards Masking Paul: Low to high, due to Paul staring suddenly at the beginning, and he still has the 3 eyes. But most will find it funny. * Paul Blooper #1: Medium to high, due to Paul suddenly coming up, although it's intended to be funny. * Paul Blooper #2: Minimal to medium, some may find it funny, but Paul still have the 3 eyes. * Coffee Break Paul: None, since there's no Paul, but the sudden voiceover saying "Paul" might get to some. Otherwise, none to low for those who are used to it. Category:Family and Animation Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Animation studio